Forestation Fortunes
by ExtremeStrike
Summary: A storm is coming. Disappearances. Disease. Death. follow the life of the beloved leaders as they push through this hell of heartbreak, broken promises, and corruption. Find the secrets, uncover the truth, and indulge as you read about the journey through this mental and physical challenge. "That's all? Fine. its a deal." [AU. Contains MxM pairings and adult themes]


The horn has been blown, the deep booming voice piercing my eardrums. The thunder-like waves shake the ground and shivers the trees. It was painful, but I didn't mind. I have heard it enough times. I gaze around, sitting on my slightly right facing stone-polished throne that was painted with blue stars that scattered around as all the others gather, with eight of the crowd coming up with me, sitting in their respected thrones. I stare up at the giant tree that makes my home so special. It stood miles high into the sky. So high, the clouds have to re-route around the leaves of the plant.

I glance at the empty throne to my far right, decorated with a black crown. The stone seat has collected mold and dust over her years of absence. She might as well be dead, haunting us and pounding at us. I sigh disappointingly. She never comes anymore, and it gets frustrating. I feel my paws clench tight in anger, eyes glued tight and tears seeping out of my eyes. The sound of coughing and a slight nudge at my side allowed me to break out my disapproving frustration. I recompose my strict façade and stare out once more to the open audience.

"Bring forth the subject." I command in a strict loud tone that screamed authority. I stared blankly as two large dogs, a German Shepherd and a wolf, brings forth a Doberman Pinscher, his pointy ears level to the floor with his head hanging low. His mouth a deep frown, trembling. He hiccups in fear, and I can see the amount of dread that as distilled in his eyes, even if they are closed. "State your reason here."

A Dalmatian that stood to my right shook my shoulder vigorously. I glanced over to see his eyes wide, as if he had remembered something important. A look of recognition was plastered all over his face. "He was that traitor we banished" He exclaimed. I stare back at the Doberman, rage flooding my expression, like you could see fire replacing my pupils. "Queber, former elite watcher. You know the rules." I lecture, my commanding tone not decreasing.

"Y-Yes sir, I u-understand! I-its j-" He stuttered. His timid toned statement was cut short by the thunder of my voice. "Silence! Pups of the forest! What shall we do with this former resident?" I announce. There was a quiet discussion in the crowd, their heads looking toward one another. And then, as if they were on some sort of timer, they all yell out their plans in unison. A mixture of random words and voices that hardly resemble English. I wait until the chatter dies down before glancing at Rocky, a mixed breed of two unknown species. His eyes were closed and his back was straight. I allow him to think, while I watch the pup work his magic whilst in his stage of deep thought. After opening his eyes, I ask, "What are the results Rocky?"

. "The Majority say kill him, followed by locking him up." He hesitates, before ashamedly adding on "...with Zuma". At the sound of his name, the Lab looks down sadly and I could faintly hear a soft whimper. I know why, but the reason is so stupid. This forest can sometimes be so ignorant. I stand, before I speak. "Alright! To the conference room, for the decision to be made" I declare. We all hop out of our thrones before walking into the large hollowed-out tree that stood tall in the center of the forest.

Each of us sit down in a large circular pattern, so we can all see each other. Silence fill the tree. Not awkward silence, but silence due to us considering our options. I start off with a straight out confession. "I say we kill him" I announce. All eyes are darted towards me. Some filled with horror, like Marshall and Skye's, others with an emotionless expression, like my own and Zuma's.

"No! He deserves a second chance!" Marshall exclaims. I sigh, shaking my head in disapproval. He's too nice when it comes to these kinds of things. I've gotta start teaching him to let his brain do more of his thinking instead of his heart. "do you think locking him up is the better option?" I reply. He nods with a determined fire in his eye, and I can't help but give out a chuckle before returning to my commanding expression. I Look around to everybody else. "Agreed?" I ask aloud.

"No! I do not agree!" Rocky interfered. "If we lock him up with Zuma, the rumors with just get worse! Once we release him who knows what he'll do to our reputation!" I hesitate with my response. It was true, as a former citizen he would know about the latest rumors of the forest, including Zuma's...unfortunate one. "Then we lock him up here, in the capital. Sure he wasn't so bad to require top-notch security, but it'll have to do for now". Zuma, who was previously hanging his head from shame and embarrassment, sighed in relief, followed by a mumbled "Thank you…".

Skye then comes in with a question that's been the reason I wanted to kill him. "What are we going to do once he is freed?" I sigh, and look around the group, hoping someone would have a good reply to that, because for all I know, I'm not letting him back as a watcher.

"He could join us and Tracker can have one of his pups spy on him for a month" Everest suggests. That's actually not that bad…"I Second Everest's Decision." I announce. "So have we come to an agreement? Lock him in the capital for 6 months and then allow him to work with Everest and Arrby under the careful watch of one of Tracker's pups?"

Everyone nods in unison.

One by one we walk to our thrones, except me. As the most Intimidating and confident leader out of the 10, at least that's what Skye says, it is my duty to announce the news. "Attention!" I feel the beams of eyes bounce off my steel posture and solid expression. "After discussing, we have concluded that this traitor will be sentenced to 6 months in capital captivity, followed by working with Everest and Arrby in their duties."

Even though 6 months is still a long time, Queber seems to be relieved. I can think of at least two ways in why he would be so. "Meeting adjourned."

 **[Author: ExtremeStrike**

 **Editor: PlayingShifty (Thanks Shift!)]**


End file.
